PI COLD CASE'S LOST LAMB
by Black Fox34
Summary: Edith Jones goes missing when she is 2 yrs old. Samuel Jones, her father is accused of her disappearance. He is sent to prison for 15 years. Detective Greene finds the case and asks to interview Samuel 6 months before he is let out, only to end up being murdered. Rachael Jones seeks out P.I Cold Case's to assist in finding answers. Who seeks out his Silent Partner to help.
1. Chapter 1

[[Explanations= This story does not come from anywhere else but my imagination. But it will be a Criminal Mind's FanFiction Story. Why? Due to the fact that Only the Members of Criminal Mind's can handle what will be happening. No it's not just Criminal Minds, but also My Own Character's as well. It is an MA story due to language, blood, gore, cruelty and more. Indication's of wrongs done to the character's of my Story. Before you spout off hating it, cause it isn't only Criminal Mind's, please read it. Thank you. ]]

{{On the Gerald Farina's Belmont Harbor in Chicago, stands a lovely one story building with the words P.I. COLD CASE'S, Open 24/7. "We take all case's old and new!" The building is old but sturdy and the noise of the Harbor is heard when the door is opened. Upon entering a soft tinkling chime will sound, alert those inside that they have customer's. Soft sandy carpeting with low lighting and cream coloring wallpaper and soft curving couches of soft white and glass tables with newspapers and magazines of every kind wait to be read, and picture windows that look out on the the Belmont Harbor and boardwalk. In the right hand corner there is a mahogany desk with state of the art computers and a picture window that looks out onto the clear water of the Belmont Harbor. To the right is a doorway that leads to a small but well stocked kitchenette with microwave, oven, refrigerator and a coke machine along with a snack machine.

Another door in the kitchenette leads to a nice sized bathroom done in pale blue. A second door in the kitchenette leads to a day room where naps can be take. Pale blue walls white carpet and a sunbed with a chair and bookcase. Back in the front room is another door that reads Harry Gibbs. Another picture window with the view of the open water of the Belmont with ships constantly coming and going. Mahogany desk with another state of the art computer and a filing cabinet that fills the wall behind the plush comfy office chair. In front of the desk sit two soft homey chairs and a bowl of mints for customers. The walls are a soft brown with a plush carpet of pale green. Plants sit in each corner of the office with hanging ivy that seem to creep and crawl along the walls towards each other creating intricate designs on the ceiling.}}

CHAPTER ONE

P.I. COLD CASE'S

Sunday Morning, 8:30 am.

The sun just barely crested the Belmont as Rouge stepped out of the bathroom, tossing the paper towel into the wastebasket by the desk and sat back down. Her blonde and black hair has in a high ponytail but culled into loose braided loops. She wore pale red button up red blouse and black jeans and air-walks. Her brown eyes drifted over the information she had dug out of the FBI Cold Case Files and sighed as she came across the same problem as with the police files. "Blackouts and scrambled unreadable signatures." she muttered as she brushed her bangs back before reaching for her Mega Quench slush and sat back, as she tapped her foot beneath her desk, eyes roaming over the information that she could read.

A soft chime echoed, catching Rouge's attention who smiled as she looked up at Gibbs as he stepped in with his red hair hanging down over his shoulders and eyes closed as he yawned.

"Morning Gibbs."

Harry, who preferred being called Gibbs, waved slightly as he moved towards the desk. "Morning Tiago. How did last night go? You find anything on the Jones case?" he asked as he leaned against the side of the desk, his green eyes skimming the computer and frowning at seeing all the blackouts.

Rouge, also know as Tiago, shook her head as she sat her slush down, "No not yet. Seems the Jones case has been black listed."

Gibbs frowned at that, hating when a client's file has been black like this one obviously has. "Who was the leading Detective?"

Tiago leaned forward and typed several quotes before sitting back and stared at the picture of Detective Vega Green, but than began typing again when something caught her attention. Seconds later another picture popped up and she gasped at seeing the bloody body of said Detective shot in the head while sleeping.

"Seems "they" didn't want anything getting out. Problem is, he took on the Case nearly 15 years after the crime happened. Six months later, he spoke to the suspect and then...well you saw." she said softly looking up at Gibbs.

Gibbs frown was slightly darker as he read over the reports and sighed. "Seems that way." he said as he straightened and stretched. "Fax everything you found to my desk and let me know when Adion gets in. He's late but I'm sure he is okay." With that Gibbs turned and headed for his office. Tiago watched silently before she turned back to her computer and went back to work. Never once realizing that her hacking into the FBI system had been flagged and that soon they would be contacted by members of the BAU.

Shutting the door to his office behind him, Gibbs tossed his coat onto the coat rack and moved towards his desk and dropped into his chair. He sat there for several minutes with his head back and eyes closed as he recalled the appointment with Rachael Jones and Samuel Jones just two days ago.

TWO DAYS EARLIER, Friday 8:30 PM.

The door to his office opened and Tiago's head popped in and she grinned. "Hey Gibbs, a Mrs. Jones and her son are here. Want me to send them on in?"

Gibbs looked up from the case file he was reading and grinned at Tiago, even as he laid the file down on his desk. "Yeah send her in. Than bring us some of that lemonade you made."

"Will do." replied Tiago as she pulled back shutting the door behind her. He heard muffled voices minutes before the door opened again and a woman in her early 50's, wearing a lovely cotton sun dress with flat shoes and a brief case clutched in her left hand and her purse gripped in her right. They young male beside seemed almost tired and worn out at age 34 or 35, as if he has lived through hell for several years. The female seemed well dressed, while the male seemed haggard. 'Or harassed.' he thought.

"Thank you for seeing us without an appointment, Mr. Gibbs." she said as she moved forward, her son behind her.

Gibbs smiled as he stood and moved around his desk to stop before them and took her offered hand in a gentle but firm shake. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Jones." He turned and took the young males as well. "You too, Mr. Jones. Please both of you have a seat, Tiago will be bringing in some lemonade for us." he said as he stepped back and swept his hand towards the chairs before moving back around to his own chair and sat when they did.

"Thank you again Mr. Gibbs." smiled Mrs. Jones as she sat, though her son moved up behind her to grip the back of her chair, smoothing out her dress and sitting her purse on her lap and the briefcase on the floor by her feet. She smiled at the young woman who came in with a tray of iced lemonade, who smiled at her soft thank you before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Silently Gibbs stood and poured three glasses of the lemonade and sat back down with his. Sweet and tart was the lemonade just as he loved it. "Tiago makes the best lemonade, Mrs. Jones. Please." he stated nodding towards the tray and the two glasses he poured.

Mrs. Jones smiled as she leaned forward and picked up both glasses, twisted slightly to hand one to her son giving him a gentle smile when he took it after several seconds before turning back around with her and took a sip. Her eyes widened slightly even as a smile curved her lips. "My goodness, this is perfectly made." she exclaimed as she took another sip before sitting it on the table between the two chairs and looked over at the man who had agreed to see her without an appointment.

Gibbs sat his own glass on his desk and leaned back, folding his fingers together over his stomach as he looked between the tired haggard looking young man to the tired looking older woman and wondered if he'll learn why the two looked like they have been through hell. 'Which if they are here, I'll be learning soon enough.

"If you don't mind my asking, Mrs. Jones. How did you learn of me?" he asked in a soft baritone voice that was both gentle and soothing, his green eyes intent and watching but also soft and gentle.

Mrs. Jones smiled as she sifted slightly, reaching up with her left arm to press her hand onto her sons when it left the back of her chair to grip her shoulder. "A friend of mine is a dear friend of Jeanine Andrews. You helped her find her son three years ago. S-She said that you could help me out. That you wouldn't give up, or quit."

Gibbs frowned slightly as he delved into his memories only to smile a few moments later though it was sad. "Ah. Yes I remember Jeanine. I wish I had had good news for her."

Mrs. Jones smiled sadly as well as she nodded. "Yes many of us were horrified to learn that her own husband had not only kidnapped his own son, but had dun such horrible things to the boy before killing him." she said softly, her voice trembling as she shifted where she sat, gripping her sons hand a bit more when his own grip tightened. A sad sigh left her as she shook her head. "Still though, she gave me her card with your name and address on it. Again, I'm sorry to have barged in without making an appointment."

Gibbs chuckled as he waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Jones. We take on cases. Even though not made through appointments." he said with a smile. Only to sit up and looked at her with a serious glint in his green eyes.

Mrs. Jones smiled as she sipped her lemonade again before leaning down and grabbing the briefcase by her feet. "Jeanine said that you would need as much information as I could get. Well this is everything I could get from Detective Green before he died." she said as she opened the case and pulled out a file and slid it across the desk. "He said that it seemed that each time he got close, something would happen and he'd be back where it all began."

Gibbs pulled the file towards him and opened it, his eyes traveling over the neat script of Detective Green. "It says here that your granddaughter, Edith May Jones, two years old was asleep in her toddler bed with you asleep in your own bed next door. Her room wasn't disturbed and nothing else in the apartment either. One moment she was there and the next she was gone." he said looking up to see Mrs. Jones nodding her head as she reached for her lemonade, while her son returned his hand to the back of her chair, which he was gripping tightly.

"Yes. Edith had her own room as did her father, my son." she reached up to pat her son's hand, her eyes never leaving Mr. Gibbs face. "I put her down for her regular nap and decided to take one as well since I was suffering a headache. My alarm set for an hour." Her eyes darkened as she shifted where she sat. When I woke it was three hours later and my alarm clock was missing along with Edith. That didn't set well with me cause the alarm was a plug in clock alarm that I always used during our naps. To wake two hours after what I set the alarm for only to find not only my alarm gone, but my granddaughter sent me into a frantic search of the apartment. When I couldn't find Edith anywhere I called the cops than Samuel. Sammy showed up just as the cops did..." She went silent gripping her son's hand and gritting her teeth. "I had called Melissa after calling Samuel and the first thing she did when Samuel pulled up was burst into tears and scream that he did it. That Sammy kidnapped her baby girl." Her voice broke as tears gathered in her eyes which she closed as she pressed her hands to her mouth to stop her sobs.

Samuel gritted his teeth as his breathing hitched and his hands gripped the back of the chair his mother was sitting in for a second before unwrapping one to place on his mother's shoulder and looked over at Mr. Gibbs his hazel eyes darkened with pain and anger. "They didn't listen to me or my mother. They arrested me right then and there and hauled me off. Melissa was sobbing in her boyfriends arms, the man's face...was smug a smirk curling them. Melissa never cared about Edith. Not when she was carrying her and not when she was born. I got full custody of my daughter and moved in with my mother who could watch Edith while I worked." His eyes closed as the pain washed over his pale gaunt features and he was silent for several moments before opening them once more. "I was working that whole day. From 6 am to when my mother called me at 3:30 pm. Yet they wouldn't listen to me...not even in the interrogation room."

Silently Gibbs watched both Mrs. Jones and Mr. Jones his green eyes missing nothing as he sat there silently. Noting both their distraught action's and words. "Hmm..." He went back to reading, a frown drawing his brows together and flipped a page his eyes narrowing slightly. "Your granddaughter vanished 15 yrs ago. But the case was never handed over to the FBI. Why not?" he asked as he looked up at them once more, noting how her son's hand tightened on her shoulder while she closed her eyes for several moments.

"The Chief of Police, Spencer Frost, said that they had their man. That the mothers distraught action's and how she tried to help to find her daughter, showed that she cared more than the father did." Her eyes opened to show rage and anger. "Her boyfriend, Joshua Townson was boyhood friends with the Chief's son and he had their ear on everything. Melissa was the distraught girlfriend who's daughter went missing, while the father sat behind bars denying anything to do with his daughters disappearance." her breathing picked up as she struggled to keep calm.

But she couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks as she gripped her son's hand where it held her shoulder. "Samuel was working that whole day. From the time he woke up at 5:30 am Tuesday morning to get ready for work, kissed Edith goodbye and left the apartment at 5:45 am. He called at 11:55 am to talk to Edith before she went down for her nap like he always does. Then she went down for her hour long nap at 12 pm like she always does, with me taking one with her." she shook her head tears still slipping down her cheeks. "Mr. Gibbs my son was set up for the disappearance of his own daughter and sent to prison for 15 yrs. For something he didn't do and my granddaughter was never found. Hell they put him away and Stopped looking for her."

Gibbs watched as Mrs. Jones broke down and began to sob. Which had her son moving from behind her to kneel down in front of her and wrap her in his arms, but at an angle that would allow him to also look at Gibbs, his hazel eyes filled with pain, anger and sadness. The last seemed more than the other two though there was wariness and tiredness there as well. "Mr. Gibbs. My mother has gone through hell these last 15 years. Edith vanished from her locked Apartment, her alarm clock taken along with her, which the cops ignored. Mother and I were the only ones with keys to her apartment. Melissa was believed by Every police officer there in the Precinct and I lost my freedom for something I didn't do. For these last 15 years I've suffered, not just from my daughters disappearance but also the hell in prison." His voice hitched as he closed his eyes and willed himself to stay calm.

Gibbs continued to watch them both, the file open before him but his attention was on the two across from him. What he had already read didn't sit right with him. More so the fact that the mother and son before him were set up, and it had something to do with the ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend. More so that this Joshua Townsend was boyhood friends with the Chief of Police's own son.

Samuel's tired eyes opened once more to show that he had his emotions in check but they glittered with unshed tears. "Mr. Gibbs what my mother said is true. I never got to prove my Innocence's. I was accused and never given a fair trial. I found myself in jail that day, than in prison a week later. My daughters disappearance was never truly looked into. It was Detective Greene that contacted my mother about the case, that was Black Listed as he called it. Shut and Closed. He actually asked her if he could interview herself, than me while in Prison. She said yes. Detective Greens showed up 6 months ago asking me my side of the story. A side that isn't in that file cause I was never asked anything, other than where I was at the time of Edith's disappearance. I was working at Buster's Auto Shop. I don't take lunch breaks, I eat while working unless its a messy job with one of the cars. After that they sent me to Prison. Jones, Jones Buster contacted my mother and asked her if what he had read was true. Jones and I grew up together and he KNEW that I loved my little girl. Hell he even gave her a Garage Set full of cars for her second birthday and she loved it." he stated with a shake of his head. "They never once went to Buster's Auto Shop to ask question's. Jones told my mother that no one showed up at his Auto Shop. Not that day, or the week following before I was sent to prison. None of this makes any sense. It's as if it was all set up. I want to know what happened to my daughter Mr. Gibbs. I want to know if she is still alive and out there, or if sh-she is dead."

Samuel's own voice broke with his last words as the tears slid down his cheeks, all the while his mother began to sob openly in his arms. To this he turned and bent over his mother hiding his gaunt face in her hair as he joined her.

Silently Gibbs picked up the file and stood from his desk and moved around to stand beside the mother and son. Gently he pressed his palm on the males shoulder for a moment. "I'll wait outside with Tiago. You two spend this time together and I'll be back in a few minutes." With that he left his office shutting the door behind him quietly and leaned back against the door.

"Fuck..." he muttered as he stayed there for a moment before looking over at Tiago who was watching him. "This case...its going to be bad..."

Tiago blinked as she watched Gibbs's while trying to ignore the crying going on in his office, even with the doors shut, though muffled she could still hear them.

Standing from her own desk she moved to the small kitchenette poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Gibbs who had followed her. "So Dan is going to have to be called in?" she asked softly as she made herself a cup of coffee as well before turning to lean back against the counter and blew on her cup, nodding at Gibbs soft thank you.

He followed Tiago and thanked her for the cup of coffee which he blew on before taking a sip and leaned back against the counter. "I'm afraid so. Adian will have to help around here, while Dan does what he does best." he stated softly, his green eyes locked on the door to his office. "That family has suffered for 15 years...its time they find closure. Even if it brings more pain. Just to ease them of the pain."

Tiago flinched as she sipped at her coffee a sigh slipping from her. "I hate cases that deals with children...they are always...the hard ones to get over."

Gibbs nodded as he sipped at his coffee, only to give Tiago a sad smile before heading back to his office due to hearing the sobs ebbing away. Silently he entered his office and moved back over to his desk and sat down. Moments later Tiago entered with a tray of coffee and two other cubs. "To help sooth you both." she stated softly with a smile before leaving once more.

Mrs. Jones took a deep breath, her eyes slightly swollen and cheeks red along with her nose, which she blew once more before giving the young woman a wobbly smile. "Thank you.." she said softly as she watched her leave the room once more.

Mr. Jones, who had already cleaned his face as best he could, poured two cups of coffee, sweetening his mothers with cream and milk before handing it to her, giving her a nod when she thanked him.

It was silent for several minutes while Mother and Son continued to calm down and Gibbs waited by reading over the file that Detective Greene had put together. Several things not sitting right with him as he read.

"Mr. Gibbs...Detective Greene didn't deserve to die. Not for helping my son and I. Something is truly wrong and we need to know. Detective Greene chose to help us on his own. I didn't go to him, he came to us. A young Detective just starting out and ends up dead. I can't help but feel as if its my fault that he is dead. I even tried to take it to the FBI, but they wouldn't even listen to me let alone look into it. Not even when it was confirmed that Detective Greene was dead." she said softly, her voice catching. "I-we both, Sammy and I, we need to know what happened. Not only to Edith, but also to Detective Greene."

Closing the file, Gibbs stood and moved around his desk to crouch beside the distraught woman and her son who tensed up watching him with weary eyes. Something Gibbs understood due to what he has been through these last 15 years. Gently he took her hands in his and squeezed them until she looked at him tears still in her eyes. "Mrs. Jones, Jeanine is both a good friend and right. We here at COLD CASE'S will find your granddaughter. But..." he paused and tightened his grip gently.

Rachael smiled sadly as she wiped her eyes, even as Samuel tensed up even more. "It's alright Mr. Gibbs. We know that there is a very good chance that she is d-dead. We've lived with that for 15 yrs. But Detective Greene..." her eyes closed for a moment before opening. "Please..."

Gibbs sighed as he stood up and helped Mrs. Jones gather everything up. "Give us a week to gather information. Mrs. Jones. Then give us a call and I'll bring you up to date. Both of you." he said looking over at Mr. Jones before looking back at Mrs. Jones. "Also if it comes down to it, we may have to bring outside help in. But don't worry about that right now. We'll only do that if every lead we have falls short are is blocked." he said with a smile as he lead them both from his office to the front of the main office.

"Do we pay now?"

Tiago chuckled softly as she watched Gibbs and smiled.

Gibbs smiled as he shook his head. "No. Payment is Due upon the conclusion of our findings, Mrs. Jones. You have a nice day and please take care of yourselves. Both of you." he said as he opened the door.

Rachael and Samuel stared at Mr. Gibbs completely taken back by what he said about payment before Mrs. Jones gave him a smile and shook his hand followed by Samuel. "Thank you again Mr. Gibbs." With that mother and son headed back down the boardwalk and towards their car.

Gibbs watched them for several minutes until their car disappeared before shutting the door and turned back to Tiago and sighed. "I'm heading out. The Jones file is on my desk. See what you can find out. Seems the FBI wanted nothing to do with the Detective's case. But keep in mind they maybe still watching it." he stated watching her for a moment before continuing. "Nor did they get the Jones`case file. The police shut closed that case a week after it happened. But I want you to find as much as you can on both."

With that said he gave Tiago a hug before picking up his jacket and headed out towards his own car, his thoughts on what he had just learned.

Tiago sighed as she returned the hug and watched as Gibbs left before shaking her head and headed into his office to grab both files, or one file with everything pertaining to both files. Coming out seconds later she sat at her own desk and read over the file and sipped on her own coffee, which she had refiled earlier. Shifting she turned on the stereo system that Gibbs had installed shortly after she joined and sat back to read through the file, her left foot tapping on the ground to the tune of the music while the other she drew up onto the seat with her. As the nightlife of Belmont Bay Boardwalk woke up and other shops closed, the door to the P.I. COLD CASE'S stayed open.

[[ Thank you for reading. Please give good reviews, I'd enjoy that. Also I'll be posting up Chapter Two as soon as I get it written out. ]]


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

FBI's BAU Headquarters. Sunday Evening, 8 pm. The Bull Pen, as the area of the BAU is known as. Where the members of the BAU work and tend to cases or filling out files. Catching up on cases or relaxing upon returning from a tiring case. Each member having decided to finish up their filing before heading home. It is here that Agent's Derek Morgan and Agent Dr. Spencer Reid were speaking softly about their last case as they finished up their own Intel on the case, and how they were able to save two of the four victim's of their latest Un-Sub. When Erin Strauss, the BAU's Section Chief entered the Bull Pen and stood silently watching everyone a soft smile curling her lips. Though if anyone would look they would believe it was a stern look due to how she ran her BAU. Behind her, U.C. SSA Hotchner stood quietly as well watching his team as they came down from their last case, but sadly they had another case crop up that alerted their Tech, Garcia who brought the security break to his and Erin's attention just moments before. He hated the thought of giving them another case so soon, but this was Priority One, due to the Security Break.

"Meeting in the Conference Room. Now." he stated in his stern voice, which had everyone turning to face him and Erin. He gave them a nod and headed for the conference room where he knew Garcia had already gone with JJ several moments before. Strauss moved towards the round table and took a set while Hotchner took up his regular spot at the head of the table, while Garcia and JJ stood by the White Board. Each waiting as the others joined them. Prentiss followed by Rossi, who was followed by Morgan and Reid. Each moving to sit at the table before giving their full attention towards Hotchner. "Twelve Hours ago our Database was hacked into by an unknown individual, that Garcia was finally able to locate. Garcia, JJ." he stated as he gave the debriefing to the two females and sat down. Garcia shifted where she stood her head bowed, the blonde pigtails not quit bouncy as they had been earlier, as she tried to figure out, even now, how the hacker had gotten past her and her fire walls to get into the FBI's Internal Database without alerting her when it happened. Silently she stood there gripping her own file while JJ stood beside her. For several seconds JJ watched Garcia before turning her attention back to the table and her companions. She stood tall as she pressed a button on the remote she held. "At 8:30 this morning a breach appeared in out Database that went unnoticed for 12 hrs, when we returned and Garcia caught sight of the warning on her main computer. It seems the hacker is unknown to the Underground Community that Garcia is from, but she is really good at what she does. It is only Garcia's own coding that caught the breach, but because she was with us in Seattle and not here, it wasn't caught sooner."

Upon the second white board a black listed case popped up that caught everyone's attention. For Black Listed cases were rare and often then not, never seen. Due to the fact they are basically swept under the table. Garcia lifted her head, the normally hyper active Tech Analyst is bouncy but at this moment she was down trodden. She couldn't believe that this had happened, even though she hadn't been here her coding should have stopped the hacker. Yet they slipped past. How she wasn't sure. Clearing her throat she looked from Strauss to Hotchner before taking a deep breath. "As you all know. When the Database was hacked the last time, I did some work on both the firewalls to my own computer and to the FBI's Database so that this wouldn't happen again." She shook her head, blond pigtails swinging. "Strangely enough nothing truly important was hacked into. No identifications of BAU members or anything. Only thing that was taken was the unsolved case that fell through the cracks dealing with a Detective Vega Greene in Atlanta, Georgia six months ago." JJ pressed anther button on the remote which brought up the image of Detective Vega Greene. A young Detective in his late 20's maybe early 30's. What else popped up was the Homicide pictures when his Land Lord complained about the smell and found him dead in his apartment. "He was found dead with a hole in the back of his head." "Paid Hit?" asked Derek as he looked up from the file before them, each of them having had one before them.

JJ shook her head as she turned her attention to the table. "There isn't any indication that it was a hit. No evidence was taken. No crime scene investigated. Nothing." she stated as she sat down at the table, Garcia following her.

"So we have nothing?" Asked Strauss as she looked up from her own file to look between JJ and Garcia. Garcia shifted in her seat as she fiddled with her file before sighing. "I dug some more... Apparently Detective Greene was looking into another case that was black listed. A case from 15 years ago." "15?" asked Rossi as he sat forward his attention fully on Garcia. He understood that Garcia was good at her job, its why Aaron had given her the choice of either jail or working for them. But to have two people hack the system. Though the first time had been due to her own stupidity. This time it seemed as if the hacker had actually bypassed everything she had placed up to keep this from happening again. "What case, Garcia?" Prentiss frowned as she shook her head stretching out her legs as she sat back in her chair. "Why would a case be black listed? That's what I want to know." Rossi sighed and turned to look at Prentiss giving her a slight smile. "Many things could have happened to black list it. From false evidence to no evidence to false testimony and so on." he stated with a shrug before looking back at Garcia. "Please continue."

Garcia gave Rossi a slight smile and a nod before turning slightly to pick up another pile of files off a cart by the table. "I skimmed over the Case when it was flagged due to the break in. At first it seemed like it was cut and go. But then things didn't add up. And it was these little pieces that Detective Greene was looking into." she stated as she slid a file towards each member of the BAU, as well as Strauss. For several minutes the Conference room was quite as they read. And like always Reid was the first to finish. "Trash..." he mumbled as he slid his file away and covered a yawn. The young Doctor was tired. All he wanted was a bath and his bed. But it looked like he wasn't going to be getting that. As he sat there he blinked the sleep from his eyes only to tense up slightly when he caught sight of everyone looking at him and his eyes went wide. "What?" Morgan shift in his seat beside Spencer his own file opened before him but his attention was on Reid. "You said trash. That's not something you would normally say. Specially about a case, Pretty Boy." Spencer felt his cheeks heat up with both embarrassment and delight, but he pushed away the feelings he got with those words Derek always called him Pretty Boy, while calling Garcia Baby Girl, and shifted in his seat. 'That's cause its true." Strauss looked between each member of the BAU. Each one was looking at their youngest member who had their full attention, due to a single word he said instead of the file before them. She crossed her arms eyes narrowing. "Care explaining why you all have stopped reading?"

Aaron sighed as he closed his file and crossed his hands before him on the table his eyes on Spencer before looking over at Strauss. "As you know, Spencer reads faster than any of us combined. Even when he is dead tired on his feet. This is maybe the second time he has said trash while reading a file. We learned the last time to listen to him. Because it turned out that that last case had been a hoax, and that nothing in it had been true." Strauss blinked as she listened to Hotchner before frowning and looking down at the file before her than over at Reid who sat shifting in his seat. "May I ask why you say its trash?" Spencer sighed as he shifted in his seat while riffling through both files. Greene file and Jones file than stood and moved to the other white board and placed up both pictures. The first was of a little girl, a young man, older woman than young woman and another young man. Then several spaces he placed up a picture of Detective Greene. The first was of a beautiful little girl with blond hair and striking hazel eyes, wearing a hat and suit set. The picture seemed to have been taken while she was on the shoulders of an adult. Probably her father. The second was of a young man with long blond hair and piercing hazel eyes that seemed serious all the time. Third picture was of a rather lovely older woman with the same piercing hazel eyes as the young man and little girl. Fourth was of a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. While the last was of another young man with reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"The little girl is Edith Jones. The young man is Samuel Jones and the older woman is Rachael Jones. They are the victims. Melissa Roberts is Edith's bio-logical mother. Joshua Townson is Melissa's boyfriend." Under each picture Spencer wrote their name and roles, but had Melissa and Joshua a space from the first three pictures. He turned to look at his team and shrugged. "The case dealing with Edith Jones isn't trash. But the testimony or lack there of one is what is trash. Everything about the corrupted case falls under Melissa Roberts. She cried Wolf and the Hounds took action." Prentiss frowned as she looked at the pictures than at Spencer due to his words at the end. "I don't understand." "Me either." replied Strauss. Rossi sighed after a couple seconds before shaking his head. "It means she cried wolf by stating that the child's biological father kidnapped his daughter from his mothers apartment where the three of them lived. The hounds arrested him and sentenced him without a fair trial." "Correct." replied Spencer as he shifted and pointed to Samuel Jones. "He was at work when his daughter was kidnapped. His mother stated this to the cops. It was Rachael Jones who called it in. Her statement was that she went down for a nap at noon, along with Edith, like they always do. Her statement says that she set the alarm for an hour, but woke up three hours later. She should have woken at 1, but instead she woke at 3. Edith was missing, along with the alarm clock Rachael uses."

"What does an alarm clock have to do with it?" asked Strauss. "When a child is put down for a nap and you decide to take one as well, and if you have been doing this for a while, you learn how long that child will stay down for." replied JJ a slight smile curving her lips. "Henry would stay down between and hour to an hour and a half. If I was tired I'd set my own alarm for an hour to make sure I'm up before he wakes up." she stated as she shook her head. "To have not only her granddaughter vanish but also the alarm clock she uses...that's ringing warning bells." "Not only that but Samuel was at work that day. From 6:30 am until his mother called at 3:15 pm. His mother called the cops at 3 pm but they didn't show up for thirty minutes. She states she called Melissa after she called Samuel. The cops finally show up a few moments before Samuel who's job is fifteen minutes away from his mothers apartment. A thirty minute walk if he has no vehicle. Rachael's statements says that the second Samuel stepped out of his truck, Melissa screamed that he kidnapped her baby girl and they acted instantly by arresting him. A week later he was sent to prison for 15 yrs without a trial." "It was these action's and inaction's that caught Detective Greene's attention when he apparently picked up the case almost 8 months ago. Someone doesn't want this case to re-open or even the truth to be found out." stated Spencer as another yawn caught him by surprise and he stumbled back to his chair between Rossi and Morgan.

For several long minutes everyone was silent as they went over what Spencer said, while said young man dropped his head on the table and dozed. The others only smiled before looking at each other. "So basically we have two cases. One of a kidnapped child. The father falsely accused and sent to prison. A Detective murdered cause he was trying to solve a 15 yr old case? Which was cut and dried due to the mother of said child?" asked Strauss still not fully understanding but was working at doing so. "More or less, yes." replied Aaron as he closed both files and looked at Garcia. "So the system flagged you on Detective Greene, but not on the Jones case?" Garcia shifted where she sat and nodded. "Detective Greene was murdered, which by the evidence that was gathered showed this, but everything on the Jones case he was working on vanished." "Wait. Everything?" asked Rossi eyes locked on Garcia, who nodded. "Yes. Everything. It seems Detective Greene contacted the grandmother, Rachael and asked her, her side of the story than interviewed her son when he had 6 months left. He died conveniently two weeks before Samuel Jones was released." replied Garcia.

"Ok. So that's two case's that are highly suspicious. But what of the Hacker?" asked Morgan. "Wasn't it the action's of this hacker that flagged your alert system? What of him/her/them? They are the Un-sub aren't they?" Everyone turned their attention towards Garcia who sat wide eyed for several seconds before picking up her courage and standing. "I couldn't find who the hacker was. They were really good at hiding hid in sub Units that even I couldn't get into. That's how good they were. But I was able to track their location by crossing over each section that they left while they hacked. They went through hundreds of back doors and side alleys skipping areas here and there. It all came up empty." she stated as she shifted on her feet before sighing and moved to the side table where another stack of files sat but paused to look back at those sitting around the table. "I caught a tail end of the hacker and was able to trace its signature back to a Company in Baltimore, Chicago." She picked up the files and moved towards the table and handed them out and sat back down, her hands flat on the file before her. "There is only one problem." she stated as she looked up, her attention on Rossi who paused in opening the file before him a curious look on his face. "Whats that?" he asked.

Garcia was silent for a moment before sighing. "One of the workers for the company...she was once a victim...back in 1995." Rossi frowned at hearing that before flipping open the file and skimming over the information there. His eyes widened at not only the Name of the Company but of the female worker. "Shit..." Frowning everyone flipped open their own file and looked over everything that was there, and once again Spencer was the first to finish reading. He sat there frowning as he tried to recall something. "P.I. Cold Case's?" asked Strauss a frown marring her features as she looked up at everyone only to lock her eyes on the pale Rossi beside her, his eyes locked on the face of the female. "Rossi?" "Her name is Rouge Santiago." he stated as he touched the picture gently. "Yeah the file states her name. What of her?" asked Morgan as he watched Rossi. Everyone was at that moment.

"In 1995 Rouge went missing when she was 16 yrs old. When the cops couldn't figure anything out after a week Gideon and I were called in. There were a few other Profiler's back then, but they were new and uncoordinated plus still training." stated Rossi as he continued to look over the pictures. One was of a young lovely 16 yr old girl and the other of a 44 yr old woman. Only difference was the scar on the right side of the woman's face and neck, the others hidden by her top and jacket. "Gideon and I worked on her case for two weeks...we were missing one piece of the puzzle but it was eluding us. The police stated that because there was no evidence of foul play, Miss Santiago ran away. Her parents were adamant that she didn't. That Rouge had a scholarship for Harvard, due to her skills in electronics It seemed she was good with anything electronic based. Even got broken computers to work after a week of tinkering with them. But the cops stopped searching and sent us the case. Everywhere we went it was the same dead end. Nothing. No evidence that she was kidnapped. A bag of clothing was gone. Parents stated that the cloths taken were clothing that Rouge would never wear cause they were a size to short for her." Rossi sighed as he shook his head and looked up at his team. "We were called back at the end of the second week. It was a case that stuck with us. Gideon the most. While off duty he would go over the case file trying to find the one piece of the puzzle that would crack the case but he never found it."

"I remember her now." stated Spencer as he looked up his finger on the picture of the young 16 yr old. "Gideon has her picture...had her picture with all the others. Said that they were once given up on, but he never forgot them." Rossi nodded. "Those of the victims that died or found dead he always kept on that shelf of his. Those he saved would go into his wallet. It was a way for him to remember what he was doing. Sometimes he would place solved case pictures on that self as well." "Ok...than how is it that she is now here and obviously alive and working for a company that works on Cold Case's?" Hotchner asked as he read over the file. "A company started by a man named Harry Gibbs in 2001. And has a near 100% case closure when it comes to Cold Cases." he stated complete shock and surprise on his face. "Wait, what?" exclaimed Strauss as she read over the file frowning. "How can he solve Cold Case's that have set on shelves for five to ten to twenty years or even longer?" she exclaimed as she continued to read.

"Gideon and I...we followed up on Rouges recovery...we were off that time. Vacation." replied Rossi as he looked at the picture of Rouge and sighed. "Neither Miss Santiago, nor Mr. Gibbs would tell us how she was found...or by who. P.I. Cold Case's employs only Rouge Santiago. But we did learn that Gibbs, as he prefers to be called. Has two other members of his group. A young man named Adion, who's last name we never learned, and another whom we never learned about. We could never find anything on Adion due to him having no last name. As for the second...he was a mystery." "He?" asked Prentiss "Rouge said He had saved her. He had found her when everyone else gave up. That she owed her freedom to him." Rossi shook his head before shrugging. "We couldn't get anything else from her. Though she seemed thankful to both Gideon and I for not giving up. For even though we had been called off the case, we worked behind the job trying to find that one piece to solve it." "So there is an unknown factor in the making?" stated Hotchner as he watched Rossi. "This unknown male was able to find Miss Santiago when no one else could. That rings warning bells in my head."

Morgan nodded as well as he closed his file. "Only the Un-sub would have been able to do such a thing." "No." stated Rossi his voice clipped as his eyes snapped from the picture to Hotchner than Morgan. "The Un-sub was caught red handed with Rouge bound and chained in his basement. Miss Santiago's statement of her 7 and a half years of hell as his slave in every imaginable way put him on death row. He died two years later by an inmate who raped him than stabbed him in the gut and left him to bleed out. The young man who found Santiago, wasn't involved in her kidnapping, only in finding her." "You sure? I mean come on Rossi. This unknown male finds Santiago when the best Profiler's couldn't! Surely that cry's inside help somewhere." stated Morgan. Rossi's eyes narrowed as he glared at Morgan. "Gideon and I examined thoroughly everything when we learned that Rouge Santiago was found. Everything she told us and the Police indicated that the only ones in that house for those 7 and a half yeas was the Un-sub and her. No other indication that there was another Un-sub or helper. Nothing. We even asked Gibbs about this male and he stated that he was a friend that helps when no one else can. And when asked to be spoken to he stated that he couldn't get a hold of him for trivial things. If and when we have a case that can't be solved by Us, the FBI Profiler's than and only then would he be brought in."

"And that doesn't sound fishy to you?" Exclaimed Strauss as she watched Rossi. "Harry Gibbs is a truthful and honorable man, Erin. More so when it comes to his Company and those he employs. Nothing in his past indicates that he is a liar or user on any type. Hell he even had his own case worked on by said male when he was 25. It was because of that that he decided to create Cold Cases." "His own case?" asked Prentiss as she closed the file before her and turned her attention towards Rossi. Rossi sighed as he ran his hands thorough his hair. "Harry Gibbs is what was known as a Baby Boomer. Parents were new money and he was born into it. But as he grew he wasn't like your normal stuck up rich brat. He was raised by the servant's while his parents partied or went on vacation's. Than one day when he was 10 his father came home alone. His mother never returning. Gibbs said the Police looked into it but came to the conclusion that she had packed up and left." Rossi shifted as he fiddled with the file, opening and closing it. "Gibbs said that for 15 years he wondered what happened to his mother. That she would never have up and left him. Than he met someone who helped him learn the truth. His father had murdered his mother and buried her in the basement. He had been living in the house where his mother had been murdered and buried for 15 yrs. Her body was dug up and it was confirmed that it was her by her teeth as well as the necklace she wore. A neckless that a ten year old Harry Gibbs had given her on Mother's Day just two weeks before she vanished."

Rossi looked up at those about the table with him. "Harry Gibbs created P.I. Cold Case's a year later. A year after that Rouge Santiago was found and she joined his company a month later. Adion...there isn't much on him other than the fact that he is good at finding information when needed. As for the other...there is nothing on him. No pictures. No id. Nothing. But Gibbs states that he isn't false in what he does when he search's for the Missing. If they are alive, he brings them home. If they are dead, he gives closure to their family." Everyone was silent as they digested what Rossi said. Their own curiosity peaked by this Unknown Individual. Mysterious and Shadowy but honorable and caring. Some thought while others still had doubts and would keep those doubts until proven wrong. "Plane up in an hour. Head home shower change grab something to eat and met up on the plane." stated Hotchner as he stood up grimacing as he does as bones popped.

Groans are heard as everyone stood and stretched before making their way out of the Debriefing room and headed home. Morgan helping Spencer to navigate due to being nearly asleep on his feet. JJ and Garcia gathered everything up and placed them into a briefcase than left. Each one heading home to do as Hotchner stated before meeting at the plane. All of them wondering what they would find when they reached where they were going. An hour later Hotchner and Strauss were waiting on the plane when JJ and Garcia arrived soon followed by Prentiss then Morgan and Spencer and finally Rossi. As the plane took off Spencer passed out, followed soon by JJ and Garcia then Prentiss. Only to have Morgan and Strauss follow a while later. Hotchner was sitting going over all three case files while Rossi stared out the window lost in memories. None of them knew of what they would find or learn, but each hoping that the truth would finally come out. For the file on P.I. Cold Case's was lengthy. It was this one that Hotchner read thoroughly. Stun disbelief evident upon his face as he read case after case that even Profiler's couldn't finish were closed between 2 months to a year after Cold Case got their hands on them. "Something tells me that one of Gibbs workers is a hacker...there is no way they could have gotten such information." he muttered under his breath as he continued to read while the others slept.

.

{{{End of Chapter Two. And sorry if Spencer doesn't hold up to his normal chatting self. They all were tired, Spencer specially. Thank you for reading. Do stay tuned for the next chapter.}}}


End file.
